When the lights dim
by jbskyyy
Summary: Maura and Jane attend a lecture series. Their 'If Only' relationship is explored more closely.


When The Lights Dim

Jane accepted Maura's invitation to attend a lecture series that a friend she knew from her medical school days was giving tonight.

Jane grumbled to herself as she dressed to go to the lecture. Pulling up her skirt Maura had picked out and bought for her to wear to the lecture , Jane gritted out between her teeth,

"I can't believe I said yes to this. A lecture series? Really? I'll be sound asleep and drooling on your shoulder in 15 minutes .. I guarantee you."

Maura stood leaning against the doorway watching Jane struggle with her skirt.

"I promise you it will not be boring Jane. Beatrice was always very entertaining with her speeches in school. That skirt looks very nice on you. Very sexy Jane."

Hiding her blushing face Jane straightens the skirt by rubbing it out with her hands .

"Beatrice yeah right even her name sounds boring. Oh and thanks really you like this skirt? Too tight though."

Grinning Maura nods looking Jane up and down,

"No , no fits you perfectly and yes so very sexy Jane." Maura grins then teasingly winks at Jane.

Jane shakes her head no,

"Maura it's just a skirt stop already. Okay I guess I'm ready, I just need my boots."

"No Jane you are not going to wear those combat boots with that skirt. I'll find you some heels , wait here." Maura turns quickly and leaves before Jane can tell her no.

Jane face falls as she thinks how her poor feet are going to be hurting wearing the heels Maura picks out for her. She falls back on the bed and tries to figure a way out of going to the lecture.

Maura holding 3 inch black heels sees Jane laying back on her bed. She takes a second to take in the beauty of her best friend. She ponders what if every time she gets a chance to stare at Jane without her knowing she's looking at her.

Maura let's out a deep sigh and Jane sits up.

Maura mumbles to herself "What if I just ravish her right her and now?"

Another deeper sigh is released from Maura as her eyes take in a last look at her prone friend trying to sit up on the bed while fighting with the too tight skirt.

"If only."

Jane stands up adjusts the skirt on her hips. She hears what Maura says,

"If only what Maura?"

Startled she quickly tries to change the subject. She turns Jane around and looks at the skirt from the back. Which didn't help Maura because she seen that Jane's backside was even hotter than from the front. She let's out another sigh but louder.

Jane flips around worried something was wrong. She feels around her backside and says,

"What is my butt hanging out? I told you the skirts too tight and little for me. I'm just going to wear the pants you got me last week ."

Jane starts to try to take the skirt off and Maura stops her moving her hands away from the skirt.

"No no Jane nothing is hanging out. It's just you have visible panty lines. You know what? Why don't you go and take the panties off , they'll make it all better."

Shocked face Jane stares blankly at her not believing what she is suggesting.

"You mean you want me to go commando in front of all your old friends?"

Maura nods and giggles , "Yes , it will just look better Jane. I mean I'm going "commando" too."

"What , really" Jane smirks.

"Yes it is very hygienic Jane . With the bacteria and yeast on the cotton and lace combine it can cause.."

Jane waving and stopping Maura from talking anymore about that.

"Fine , fine Maura! Just stop talking about the details of why. But if I do go commando I'm wearing the pants ."

Disappointed Maura slightly nods yes. Jane grins and runs to go change into her pants.

"Jane can be so juvenile at times but still if only." Maura smiles as she is picturing a happy Jane changing into the pants.

Jane pulls and drags the tight skirt down and off her . She twirls it relieved she doesn't have to wear it out in public and slings it across the room . The skirt lands on top of Maura's nightstand little lamp. Jane freezes as a thought she just realizes.

Jane says to herself "Maura is going commando tonight. Mmmm if only? Wow , I wonder if her if only means the same as mine? Hmmm ? We're both going to be sitting side by side commando style. Maybe I should just tell her how I really feel towards her?"

Jane slides her panties off and flings them landing them on top of the skirt. She puts her pants on and walks around

"Whoa this feels a little too good ." She laughs out loud as she walks around the bedroom.

Maura hears her laughing . She leans her ear to the bedroom door to hear better and says,

"Need any help?"

Jane startled at her voice jumps "No, no I'm coming out ."

They were both silent on the ride to the auditorium with only one thing on their minds , which was the other one on their mind. Both wondering if they should reveal their true feelings for the other. Both wondering if the other thought of tonight as a date like they did. They had been out and done a lot of things together but there were always friends or family with them. But tonight it was only the two of them.

Once there they walked slowly toward the auditorium . The wind was blowing strong and Jane was trying not to laugh as she felt the wind blowing up her pants legs giving her a little pleasing chills on her already moist center. She knew Maura must be feeling the wind even more than herself because she was only wearing a short skirt. Of which Jane's eye never left the hem of as the wind blew around Maura's skirt . Jane was hoping for a sneak peek of what she had longed for.

Maura held back her smiles too as she watched Jane watch her skirt in the wind.

A big gust of strong wind came blowing by them . Maura's skirt flew up for a second. She fumbled around with her hands trying to keep her skirt down . Jane smiled and prayed for more wind. As the wind died down Maura in relief says.

"Whoa that was ...well refreshing " She grinned at Jane.  
"I bet it was Ms. Commando. You want to just go walking around instead of going into the lecture." Jane laughed.

Maura laughs "No but maybe after ." She looks at her watch. "Oh we better hurry they are going to be starting soon."

Jane and Maura walk fast laughing all the way into the auditorium. Once inside they both run their fingers through their wind sweep hair trying to adjust it back to normal. As Maura walked a little head of Jane down the aisle to find their seats Jane noticed something.

"Um Maura stop for a second."

Maura turned and looked at her "Why?"

Jane grinned and reached around down on Maura's skirt that was still turned up from the wind. Jane turned it back down and patted it.

"There all better. Let's find our seats."

Maura grinned and pointed to the stairs leading up to their balcony seats. Once up to the balcony they saw only one couple in the big balcony that could hold around twenty people. The lights flickered.

"Oh Jane we better sit they are ready to start."

Jane sits down and Maura starts to sit down on Jane's right hand side.

"No Maura the other side if that's okay?"

Maura scrunches her face and nods then sits down. Jane smiled as the first lecture started. It was Maura's friend Beatrice. She was giving a lecture on adult women's friendships. When she announced the title Maura and Jane looked at each other and smiled. Jane stood up ,

"Guess we can go we got this already?"

Maura laughed and pulled Jane back down into her seat,

"Jane just sit maybe we don't know everything, give her a chance ."

"Nope I know everything. But I stay if you want to stay." Jane sat back crossing her arms on her chest and listens.

Beatrice with what sounds like a tired gravely voice starts her lecture with a quote from Benjamin Mee,

"You know sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you something great will come of it."

Beatrice was silent for about a minute as she looked around and gauge the audience's reaction . She then whispers softly,

"What if ?"

Maura and Jane both sat straight up and wondered if she really said that. Shyly they sneak a peek at each other in the silence and smile at one another. They then quickly turn their attention back to Beatrice hoping for so insight for their next step.

Jane's mind is reeling a million miles a minute with thoughts and ideas of what "What if ?" will mean for her and Maura. While Maura had pulled out a note pad from her purse and is furiously trying to take notes and write every word and thought in it.

The auditorium temperature was was raising and getting hotter. There had been rolling brownouts in Boston this summer because the temperatures reaching around 100 on too many occasions with people using their conditioners too much. As Maura wipes the perspiration off her chest with her cloth napkin she'd brought from home, she catches a glimpse of Jane's neck. It is glistening with one bead of sweat slowly rolling down her long neck. Maura licked her lips imagining licking off that bead of sweat with her tongue , all the way up her long beautiful neck to it's source. Maura swallows hard and pulls her eyes away and back to her notes.

When the lights dim for the next lecturers slide show ,Jane has a moment of clarity , her mind focuses on only one thing. It's going to be her twenty seconds of insane courage and embarrassing bravery.

Jane takes a deep breath when the lights dim more. She looks down over to Maura's lap and sees her chance. She gently places her hand on Maura's thigh and firmly but gently squeezes it.

Maura is in frozen in shock not really believing Jane was doing this. She instantly snaps out of her frozen state as she feels Jane's hand moving up and massaging her thigh on the way. Maura felt moisture spreading on her seat beneath her she felt so wet , wetter than she had ever been in her life. Maura spread her legs slightly apart to give Jane unspoken encouragement to keep going. She felt the fire down below her and it was on a slow burn and she couldn't stop her hips from moving slightly towards Jane's hand.

Jane was smiling and looking around to make sure no one was watching them. But when she felt Maura move her legs apart she couldn't stop her fingers from crawling towards their goal. Once her fingertips hit the first little tuff of curls Jane gasps but her fingers kept exploring until they were drowning in the wetness of Maura. Jane couldn't believe how wet Maura was until she shifted in her own seat and realized she was just as wet as Maura was.

Maura was dying in anticipation. She wanted no needed Jane's fingers closer to her around her inside her now. She grabs Jane's wrist and guides one of those beautifully slender long fingers slowly all the way deep inside her and exhales in relief. Maura whispers ,

"So long I've waited for this , Jane..."

Jane smirks and begins moving her finger around exploring inside of Maura. She watches as she starts to squirm and Jane moves her thumb over top of Maura's clit and rubs it as she moves her finger in and out of Maura.

Just as Jane's hand and Maura's hips start matching in rhythm they hear a noise. Jane turns to look , it's a woman coming toward them. She recognizes her and warns Maura by saying ,

"Beatrice hi, you are Beatrice right?"

Maura slams her thighs together as Jane pulls away her hand. Maura stand arranging her skirt down,

"Beatrice hi, I well we loved your lecture. Um yes this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Beatrice grinning knowing what they were doing before she got there.

"Well thank you , I'm glad you put to use those twenty seconds . Good to see you again Maura. And nice to meet you Det. Rizzoli. I have to greet a few people so I'll leave it to you all ." She grinned and walked away.

Maura was flustered and looked at Jane, "We need to leave Jane."

Jane nods and takes her hand and leads her out of the auditorium back to Jane's car. Jane opened the passenger side door and Maura got in. Shaking her head Jane walked around the back of the car to the front driver's side door and got in and sat down and just stared out front in a daze. Maura too was dazed staring straight forward.

At least five minutes go by neither saying a word. Then a loud thunder rumbles and lightning strikes near by as they both jump. The rain starts pouring down hard snapping them back to reality. They look shyly at each other. Maura starts to grin,

"Did that really happen in there?"

Jane laughs "Yeah I think so."

Thunder rumbles and crashes loudly . Jane looks out the window and says,

"Well I better get you home before it gets really bad out here."

Maura nods and they both go silent again. Both replaying everything that happen. Maura giggles to herself as she can feel she is still so wet.

As Jane was half way to Maura's it started raining so hard it was hard to see and getting too dangerous to keep driving. Jane sees a overpass ahead and pulls the car underneath and turns on her emergency lights and puts the car in park.

"Well Maura I think we have to wait out the storm here for awhile."

"Yeah Jane that's a good idea. But what do you think we should do while we wait?" Maura laughs.

Jane wiggles one eyebrow up and down and teases ,

"Well I've already sufficiently used my twenty seconds of insane courage and embarrassing bravery. I think it's your turn now."

They both smiled as Maura jumps up and straddles Jane's lap and starts wildly kissing her.


End file.
